Unbroken
by AdiaLunarWolf
Summary: Warning!Contains things religious people may not like!Summary inside.


It's a year after G Revolution.

Kai and the others have split up and gone their own ways.

Two people that Kai, Rei, Daichi and Takao all knew were back.

It was like a blast from the past.

Yukina and Ryuki were back to make hell. Brooklyn and Yuriy were not ready for what their siblings have planned.

First the two 'gothic, blood loving vampire bladers ' meet up with Kai.

As soon as they find Kai, Takao shows up and Ryuki decides to scare the crap out of him.

With Takao and Ryuki not getting along and Yukina having to keep Ryuki under control, Kai wonders how they will ever get out of Japan alive. How will Takao, Kai, Yukina and Ryuki find the other teams to warn them of a new danger if they can't get along?

Chapter One: Enter The Vampires

Kai was lying under a cherry blossom tree that was out by his house.

It was a very peaceful day, but something was bothering him.

He had the strangest feeling that two people he hadn't seen in awhile where coming back.

He was about to get up when he heard a howl. "A wolf howl? There aren't any wolves here in Japan."

((A.N: Kai moved to Japan and Yuriy did also.))

There it was again. "Who's out there?" He called, as it got closer.

He turned around to find a girl behind him.

She grinned and fangs could be seen. "Hello Hiwatari. It's so lovely to see you again. It's been way to long."

"Yukina?"

She smiled again.

"Just like an Ivanov to howl like her damn bit beast before it attacks." He said hugging her. His crimson eyes lit up as he saw a boy behind her. He was in all black from head to toe.

"Well Kai… Long time no hears from eh?"

Kai looked at him and blinked. "Ryuki? What the hell happened to you?"

He asked walking over to one of his childhood friends.

Yukina smiled at them and ran fingers through her blood red hair that she had tipped in black herself.

Her icy eyes were just like Yuriy's, only lighter. "Lets please get going. We have to find Brooklyn and Yuriy still."

Yukina was getting angry with the two.

Ryuki had explained to Kai how after the last tournament, him and Kina got into Paganism, which lead to Vampirism. Kai simply acknowledged the fact. "Well, let's get going."

Kai began to head for his house, which were only a few minutes away.

Ryuki and Yukina kept getting funny looks from the older residents of his neighborhood.

The younger ones ran up to Yukina and Ryuki.

"Are you two Vampires?" One little blond haired girl asked Ryuki.

He smiled and the tip of his 'fang' showed. Her blue eyes got wide and she ran off to tell her other friends.

"How do you deal with these kids Kai?" He asked him as four or five more came outside to see the 'vampires.' "Its simple, I ignore them. Well, actually some of these kids are bladers, so I show them some easy techniques."

Yukina looked at the kids, she noticed launchers and beyblades. She smirked and looked over at Kai. "Wanna battle and show them what professional bey-battles look like?"

The kids with beyblades heard that and their small eyes got so big. "Please Mr. Hiwatari! Please!" They begged him. Kai sighed and smiled at them. "Okay kids, Yukina and I shall show you how professionals battle."

Kai pulled out Dranzer and Yukina pulled out Ookami.

Her blade had changed since Kai last saw it.

At one time, Ookami was a blue blade with black mixed in.

Now he was completely black with blood red on the attack ring, and his weight disk was a black stone of some sort.

Dranzer was still the same as always.

Ryuki smiled, showing his fangs completely. "This is gonna be good." He said.

"Bladers! Ready? Three Two One… Let It Riiiiiiiiiiipppppp!"

Yukina launched Ookami and Kai launched Dranzer.

"Watch it Dranzer. I suspect that our friends have been training a lot." Dranzer seemed to respond by backing off a little bit.

"Okay Ookami! Lets get this party started!" The black blade practically flew towards Dranzer, a black aura surrounding it. Kai's crimson eyes watched the blade, amazed at how fast Ookami had become.

"Dranzer! Attack!" The phoenix headed towards the black blade.

"Ookami…Attack…" Yukina was so calm, not worried about a thing.

Ryuki smiled as more kids began to gather around.

They loved this battle.

One kid with black hair looked up at Ryuki "When do we get to see their bit-beasts?" Ryuki looked at him

"In a little bit. Keep watching."

They both turned back to the battle to see that Ookami was pushing Dranzer back, sparks flying.

"Alright Ookami! Show these kids what a Wolf can do!" The blade began to glow.

From the middle came a huge black wolf with golden eyes.

It had blood red dagger cuffs around all of his feet.

Around his neck was a blood red chain that had an upside down golden cross on it. He let out a howl and most of the kids backed off.

Now, a few parents were outside on their porches.

"Dranzer! Lets go!" From his blue blade came a huge red phoenix.

"OOKAMI! ATTACK!"

"DRANZER ATTACK!"

The bit-beasts went at it.

They were both very powerful.

"Ookami! Howling Magick Mirage!"

The wolf began to glow a light blue. The wolf attacked, grabbing a hold of Dranzer's throat.

The phoenix let out a cry of pain.

Kai growled at Yukina.

"What have you been feeding that wolf?"

"Oh…nothing really…I just trained him under my new…religion." Yukina said so calmly. Her aura had gone from a beautiful gold to black. Kai's was still the same, a fiery aura of deep red. ((A.N: Yes, knowing their aura's will come into play later on in the story.))

"Dranzer! Fight back!" Dranzer went around and her feathers began to burn. Ookami let go and growled at the phoenix. "Ookami! Finish it!" Ookami charged at Dranzer once again, this time hitting Dranzer with such a force that his own attack-ring slightly cracked.

Dranzer went flying, landing at Kai's feet, no longer spinning.

Ryuki blinked he had never seen Yukina use such force against an opponent, then again Kai and Yukina had an interesting past.

The kids cheered as Ookami went back into his blade. Yukina picked up Ookami and Kai picked up Dranzer.

"Nice battle Kai." She smiled at him. Kai smiled also.

Only his was forced and fake. The kids cheered more as the three teens walked off. Kai was beginning to think that this was going to be on hell of a trip around the world to find their friends.


End file.
